The Warriors - The Next Group of Assassins
by Riot14
Summary: Kay Asrasian is a normal 15 year old boy until one day a mysterious man gives him a jacket. Not just any jacket, Desmond Miles jacket. He joins a group of warriors in hopes to finding out the truth about his history. After that his world is turned upside down, being chased by villains and such.


**Chapter 1 - the very beginning**

"It has been almost over 15 years sense Desmond was last seen. On December 21, 2012, was his last mission before his death. All that remains of him is his jacket."

"Hurry up Kay!" My grey eyes snapped open, my best friend Ryan, was calling me. He had just woken me up, I looked at the clock on my end table, 6:45! Shoot! I was going to be late again. I ran down-stairs while pulling on my Call of Duty T-shirt on, I was going to be late for the bus. Ryan Henderson, is my only best friend, he's pale as a ghost, has buzzed blonde hair and has almond shaped green eyes. And he was standing by the door with his bright red coat on and his bag pack over his shoulder. "You were planning to skip school, on your birthday." Ryan laughed at me as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I stuffed half of the fruit into my mouth and put my bag on my shoulders. "What about your coat?" Ryan asked, "Screw the coat!" We ran out side and down the road.

We ran to the bus stop. Today wasn't only my birthday, it was December 21, after today was Christmas break. I tripped over a string of Christmas lights on the sidewalk and face planted the snow. "Ugh! Why does of all the days my birthday is less than a week till christmas!" I brushed the inch of snow off my arm, my friend helped me up. I pointed towards the road, a bus with the words East Lansing High across it drove by. "Darn-it!" Ryan cursed, the bus that drove by was our bus.

Now knowing we had walk 7 miles in the mid-Michigan winter, we started to tread in the snow. I was freezing my face off, now I was wishing I had my coat. 5 miles later it was about 7:30 by the looks of it, school would have started and the sun was rising. "Grrr...I hate this." I said as we walked past a couple of tall apartment buildings. Some guy then stepped out of an ally, "Is your name Kay?" He asked, both me and Ryan turned back, "Ehhhh...yeh." I said. The man had a large black hood over his face. He pulled something out of a sack, it was a white jacket. He handed it to me, I looked at it like it was an alien. "Who are you?" Ryan asked, "You'll know soon enough." He said, then like nothing, he disappeared.

We continued to walk, I put on the jacket. Ryan looked at me like I was crazy, "It's not gonna kill me or anything." Ryan gave up I won this fight. I swept my long brown hair out of my face, my hands were numb. "Wonder who that creep was?" Ryan broke the silence, I shrugged, all I cared about was he gave me a free coat.

We finally got to school at 8:00, a hour late, perfect! I was on my way to second hour, gym. After getting into my gym clothes I walked into a half started game of dodge ball. Mr. Fredric, aka , was waiting to yell at me, "Asrasian, you're late, again." Yep, that's my name, Kay Asrasian. It's the worst name ever, especially when a kid with an accent in 4th grade read your name and sounded like he called you Kay Assassin. "Hey Assassin!" A red rubber ball smacked my cheek. And try living with that nickname for 6 years.

After the rest of the long hour, a kid was looking at my coat. "Hey Kay, why does your jacket say Desmond on the tag?" I lifted up the coat, on the inside tag, the name Desmond was written in black Sharpie. "That's weird." I slipped the jacket on and carried on with my day.

After school me and Ryan got of the stupid bus at his house. There's kinda a long story behind why I'm at his house, I live with his family.

*flash back*

When I was about 4 I had been living in Black Hills, South Dakota. On a place everyone called 'the farm.' Everyone was whispering about how a guy escaped. And my older brother Colten, was planning to do just that. Colten was really tall, and buff, he had hazel eyes and brown hair like mine that was hidden by a hood. Well, he escaped, and I followed him. He had taught me how to be sneaky, so I used every bit of training to fallow him. When he noticed me he hugged me and we traveled together, he said we were going to Texas, no one would find us there. We got into Sandusky, Ohio, that's when everything started. People from the farm had found us and were trying to kill us. Colten gave his life to protect me, but lost his own.

For the next 5 months I stole and begged on the streets. Until one day I was approached by a man and his son, George Harrison, and Ryan Harrison. Then they took me in and boom! Here I am in Michigan.

*normal time*

I went into Ryan's room, sat down, and watched him play Mortal Combat on his Xbox. "Ugh! I hate multiplayer!" He groaned and complained, while I store out the window. "Ryan, I have a stupid feeling about this jacket." I turned to look at him. "Son of a..." He continued his gaming, "What did ya say Kay?" He now noticed! "Never mind." I clenched my teeth and continued to look out the window.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 6:00, and it was dark out, but the street lights weren't turning on. I speculated, but then they all flashed on, except for one. The one across the road. I looked a little closer, the nearby lights reflected off of something, a person! With a black hood! I screamed, "Ryan it's him!" Ryan turned, didn't care, and went back to Mortal Combat.

I watched the man for a ling time. He grabbed something from his bag, and threw it. A little dart stuck to the window, I opened the window and garbed the dart. There was a piece of paper on it, it read:

_Kay Asrasian,_

_ I'm the leader of the worrier alliance, that coat I gave you this morning belonged to your cousin, Desmond Miles, the assassin. Incase your wondering why I want you to join me is because you're an assassin at heart. So please join me._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Quincy Black_

My jaw dropped, me, Assassin?! Never! The kid in 4th grade with the accent said that I was an assassin, and didn't pronounce my name wrong. Was he right? I felt dizzy, should I fallow my destiny to be a worrier? Or stay and suffer high school? I'm going with the warriors.

* * *

The second story I've written! :) It's gonna be nothing like the first one (at all) WARNING: this story is my idea and will be so epically awesome, it may make your face explode. ENJOY!


End file.
